Kidgood inc
by GORILLAZLOVER
Summary: The stupid KidzBop Kids attack the feelgoood tower! So RUN 2D! RUN NOODLE! RUN MURDOC! AND ROLL RUSSEL ROLL!COMPLETE!
1. THE KIDS ATTACK!

Kid Good Inc.

It was a common day in the eerie Feel Good tower. Murdoc, like everyone else, was …..caught up in his cough, cough BUISSNESS, 2D sat in his usual spot, staring around in disgust. How much he begged to be free from this prison of drugs and sex.

"As long as the babes are hot… we're staying!" Murdoc had told 2D after a hopeless attempt of escape.

"But what bout Noodle?" he had asked. "She's been all alone at Kong for TWO MONTHS!"

"She's been on that floating island…or something…." After that, 2D was forced to drop the subject, and every day he, and his band mates, were forced to perform Feel Good Inc. The song that 2D himself was getting tired of. So 2D slowly trudged to the window, there he would look for Noodle. Sure enough, there she was, strumming her guitar. She immediately noticed 2D staring at her, and waved to him. He kindly waved back as the island continued to float ghostly through the dark clouds. 2D stared out. Oh how much he wanted his freedom. To be able to do anything he pleased, not just sit and let his voice be used like a tape player for a bunch of sex driven morons. He hated the tower so much, as did Russel. But they both knew as long as Murdoc liked it here, they were stuck! 2D's thoughts were cut off by an announcement.

"Now we present the Gorillaz with Feel Good Inc!" the voice boomed. 2D sighed as he took his spot on stage. Murdoc grabbed his bass, Russel sat at his drums, and Noodle could hear the announcement from outside, so she also prepared. They began to do the usual routine of 2D singing, Russel drumming, De La Soul rapping, and Noodle and Murdoc playing guitar.

"Now all I wanna hear is the message beep. My dreams…." 2D was cut off as someone grabbed his mega phone. 2D expected it to be some nut, but when he looked down, he saw a kid! 2D was speechless as the little kid began to sing his part, HORRIBLY. He turned to face where Murdoc usually sat, but he wasn't there. 2D soon noticed that Murdoc was running as some FREAK kid was chasing him, holding his bass high above its head.

"AHHH BLOODY KID!" Murdoc shouted as the demonic thing set the guitar on fire and kept on chasing him. Russel was having the same problems, except some fat kid was EATING his drums.

"THAT'S IT! NOBODY EATS MY PROPERTY BUT ME!" Russel yelled in rage, as he tried to get his halfway eaten drum set from the porky kid's grasp. 2D faced the window, outside he could see Noodle at the edge of the island as the kids surrounded her.

"AHH GET BACK!" She cried, she was about to fall. The kids advanced on her. She cried out as she lost her footing and fell off.

"NOODLE!" 2D shouted as he watched this. He turned to the big screens to see a bunch of kids instead of De La Soul, the freakish things wearing the huge jackets normally worn by the rappers. Soon the whole place was filled with the horrible noise of…of…KID GOOD INC! IT WAS TOO HORRIBLE FOR WORDS! NOOOOOOOO! WE SURRENDER! AHH IT BURNS TAKE IT AWAY! ANYTHING BUT KID"S BOP 9! MOMMY I BEG FOR MERCY AHHHHH! DON"T LET THEM GET ME!

Up next, chapter 2! But only if I get at least 3 positive reviews. AND IF I CAN STOP YELLING!AHHHHHHHH!NOT THE KIDS BOP!ANYTHING BUT KIDS BOP!attacks own head


	2. KILL THE BOPPERS!

_OMG! YOU GUYS ACTUALLY REVIEWED! WEEEEEEEE! Well, as I promised, the fic will continue!_

CHAPTER 2! 

2D screamed and covered his ears to prevent dying! It was HORRIBLE! People all around him shouted and begged for mercy.

"Please SPARE US!" a man pleaded. "You can have ANYTHING! Even Starla here!" he shoved a woman in front of him towards the kids

"We shall feed her to the master! He will be pleased!" They all chanted in unison. The young woman ran. 2D dashed over to where Murdoc was on his knees, holding his RUINED guitar.

"Dullard! We need to get the hell out of here!" he snapped.

"But, what about the others!" 2D cried, they couldn't leave EVERYONE.

"SCREW THEM! We need to GET OUT! NOW!" Murdoc roughly grabbed 2D's bony shoulder and dragged him.

"WHAT ABOUT RUSSEL!" 2D yelled over the commotion.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT BLOODY RUSSEL!"

2D thought of how he'd get the greedy Satanist to change his rusty trap of a mind.

"Without your drummer, there will be no band! And without a band, there'd be no fame!"  
Murdoc spun around on his heel.

"LET'S GO GET LARDS!" he stomped back the way he had came. "DIE YOU BLOODY BASTARDS!" he shouted, raising a machine gun he had brought up out of nowhere. Murdoc bellowed in triumph as the stomach of the kid exploded. He gazed over at it…..WIRES! "Dullard! THEY'RE ROBOTS!" he yelled in disbelief. 2D grabbed a nearby axe.

"Let's get this over with."

**-Two hours later-**

The entire inc. was silent except for the occasional buzz of the open wires. Murdoc held the gun in pride; Russel stepped forward through the thick debris. And 2D dropped the worn axe to the ground.

"We did it! We killed the KidzBop Kids!" they all shouted in joy. They stepped out of the tower and strode down the road.

"Wha' d' ya' want to do next?"

"LET'S GET PIE!"

"I thought you'd say that Tubby."

Noodle limped over to them. Her arm in a sling and her ankle in a cast.

"Oh boy, pie!"

The KidzBop Kids were dead! Hundreds of midgets in elf costumes skipped behind them, singing a tune.

"_Ding Dong the Boppers are dead,_

_The Boppers are dead,_

_The Boppers are dead,_

_Ding Dong the Kid Boppers are dead!"_

But little did they know, they were terribly wrong…..

**-Meanwhile in the KidzBop Studios-**

"So, did ye children get the tape?" A dark voice asked from the darkness.

"Yes Master."

"Excellent! Ya' We Children may not be much of a nuisance after all!" Lucky the Leprechaun stepped out of the shadows and took the tape. "Next up, Wake Me up When September Ends!" He laughed evilly and the kids joined in. "Okay….Shut up, it's not that funny."

**The End!**

If you liked the story, feel free to review! I LOVE reviews!


End file.
